


These Things

by stardropdream (orphan_account)



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five things and one thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Things

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ August 7, 2009.

**Five things Tamaki hopes for:**  
 **I.** That everyone in the host club will still be together after everything is said and done. Even if they can’t be a family, this is all he has to hold on to and he doesn’t like to think about a future where they’ve separated.   
**II.** To see his mother again—but he doesn’t linger on this because he made a promise, and he does not like to break promises, and though he can be selfish, this is the one thing he refuses to be selfish about.   
**III.** Haruhi will make him lunch every day and sail into his arms with a smile and a warm, soft hug as he twirls her through a field of buttercups and daises. (He still refuses to accept this as a delusion or false hopes.)   
**IV.** To make his grandmother accept him, and maybe actually be proud of him. If only once, and if only just a little bit. It’d be worth it, so long as he didn’t have to give up on himself to do it.   
**V.** To understand completely all the commoner things, because it’s much more interesting than the pomp of upper class living.   
  
**And the one thing he never hopes for:**  
 **I.** To become like those who came before, those who sacrifice what they really want for the sake of expectations and propriety. He doesn’t want to disappoint them, but most of all he doesn’t want to disappoint himself.   
  
  
  
  
**Five things Kyouya understands:**  
 **I.** How each member of the host club feels for the others.   
**II.** That his sister worries over him, and that she always will despite how many times he shows that he’s absolutely fine, thank you very much.   
**III.** How to make a profit and manipulate others to harness the full potential of the money-making excursion of that week. It’s a talent he’s cultivated for years and knows will only get better.   
**IV.** That Tamaki is an incurable idiot, Haruhi is dense, Hikaru is loud and unrefined, Kaoru is too forgiving, Hunny is selfish, and Mori is too sacrificing. He also understands that trying to cure them of their faults will only end in disaster, and the time and effort isn’t worth it, even if these said faults have a tendency to weaken his profits.   
**V.** There is a great deal of pressure on him, but he’ll be able to handle it. He’s stronger than anyone else in his family.   
  
**And the one thing he will never understand:**  
 **I.** Why, despite how much of a complete and total fool he is, Kyouya cares about Tamaki. He used to tell himself it was strictly business. And now, though he knows that he cares about his friend on more than purely business level, he can’t begin to pinpoint why or how it happened.  
  
  
  
  
 **Five things Hikaru wants to do:**  
 **I.** Hit Tono in the face because maybe then he’ll get a clue.   
**II.** Throttle Haruhi so that maybe she’ll get a clue, too (and then maybe kiss her.)   
**III.** Make sure that, no matter what, Kaoru is okay. Because he’ll never forgive himself if his brother is sad or unhappy or unsure or keeping things locked inside, and didn’t feel like he could tell his brother.   
**IV.** Try as many different colors of hair dye as possible. He’s thinking of maybe a moss green next. It’ll contrast with Kaoru’s hair nicely, they could probably make a script about it, too.   
**V.** Find happiness.   
  
**And one thing he doesn’t want to do:**  
 **I.** Say goodbye.   
  
  
  
  
**Five things Kaoru is happy for:**  
 **I.** Being Hikaru’s twin, because despite all his faults and his stupidities, he’s still his brother and he loves him with everything he has.   
**II.** That his brother is breaking out away from himself and opening up to others. Even if it means that someday in the future he might be left behind, it’ll be worth it to see Hikaru’s true happiness.   
**III.** Tono. Because of him, the door was left opened for them.   
**IV.** Haruhi. Because of her, they were able to push that door open themselves.  
 **V.** The chance to do whatever he wants, and have Hikaru by his side while doing so.   
  
**And one thing that’ll never make him happy:**  
 **I.** Seeing his brother in pain. Even if some of the pain is necessary for him to grow, and even if some of that pain is caused by Kaoru himself, he’ll always feel his heart clench when he sees Hikaru unhappy.   
  
  
  
  
**Five things Mori wants to say:**  
 **I.** That he’s very grateful for the Host Club, and everyone he’s met.   
**II.** That he doesn’t stay beside Mitsukuni only because of a sense of duty.   
**III.** That he hates the idea of leaving Mitsukuni’s side, ever.   
**IV.** Everyone in the host club needs some serious advice and a slap to the face to open their eyes. These are just his private observations, and ones that he doesn’t think the others would enjoy hearing about.   
**V.** That he wishes that they’d been born in a different families, so that maybe things would have been different.   
  
**And one thing Mori doesn’t want to say:**  
 **I.** That there are times that Mitsukuni annoys him, and he wishes he could say something or do something, but never does. He hates to confess these things to him, but also knows that Mitsukuni can be painfully unsympathetic while he’s drowning within himself.  
  
  
  
  
 **Five things Hunny wants to see:**  
 **I.** Takashi laughing without restraint. He wants to see Takashi letting go.   
**II.** A giant cake with at least fourteen different layers, sprinkled with candied flowers and heaps of frosting—and have it be only for him.   
**III.** Haru-chan and everyone else being happy, and actually figuring things out. Honestly, they were all way too dense sometimes.   
**IV.** The end of fighting, because it’s boring and troublesome and if everyone ate cake together, they’d be happy, right? (So long as the cake wasn’t his.)   
**V.** Everyone in the world being able to do what they want to do, not what they’re expected to do, and having them be free of guilt for following their hearts.   
  
**And one thing Hunny never wants to see:**  
 **I.** Takashi breaking down, because he fears that whenever Takashi keeps things within himself, it’s just another push towards him cracking apart. He gets angry and upset when Takashi keeps it locked inside, but he doesn’t know how to persuade him to be honest.   
  
  
  
  
**Five things Haruhi is ready for:**  
 **I.** To become a lawyer, and a good one. She’ll work hard in order to make it happen.   
**II.** The long road of working to pay off her debt, because as much as the boys annoy her at times, it’s become routine at this point and doing anything else would just be too troublesome.   
**III.** Her father’s strange antics. Really, nothing surprises her anymore.   
**IV.** Whatever strange (and possibly stupid) excursion they all have to go on next, at the mercy of Tamaki-senpai’s whims.   
**V.** Defending what she believes in.   
  
**And one thing Haruhi isn’t ready for:**  
 **I.** The words “I love you.”


End file.
